


He's Not The Only One

by babybasschick96



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Earth-3, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybasschick96/pseuds/babybasschick96
Summary: Just a short, little Earth-3 Jaydick Alpha/Beta/Omega Fic.





	

“He’s so little,” Dick couldn’t help but muse as he stared down at their sleeping son in the dim, red-tinted glow of the emergency lockdown lights, completely captivated by the tiny breaths that kept wheezing in and out of his nose. “How is he going to survive if he’s only this big?”

“That’s normal, my Queen,” Jason soothed as he wrapped his arm around Dick’s waist underneath of Dick’s baby-laden arms, and pressed a lingering kiss into his hair. “He’ll put on a couple of pounds in a month or two and then you’ll be whining that you didn’t get to enjoy it while it lasted. He’s going to be just fine. You’ll see.”

“I hope you’re right,” Dick relaxed at his alpha’s words and touches as his own fingers reached up to play with the soft baby hairs dusting the crown of Jackson’s head, and Jason doubted it had anything to do with the hormones still burning through his veins. “I don’t know what I’d do if he wasn’t. I’d go crazy—even for me.”

Dick let out a little snort of a chuckle, but he was being completely serious as he said it. Despite what many people thought, Dick had no disillusions as to his mental state. He was completely aware that he was sadistic, psychotic, and marginally narcissistic, and had spent a lot of time learning how to control each aspect of his personality so he could blend into every day society without drawing suspicion to himself. All of their close allies always focused on how those things affected his work as the Night Blood, but they never seemed to stop and think about the fact that he had a perfectly respectable day job that he had to attend to, as well.

“No, you wouldn’t,” Jason shook his head even as he nuzzled his nose into Dick’s hair, inhaling the pheromones and shampoo and a lingering scent that was distinctly _their_ _son_ that clung there, and tightened his hold on Dick’s waist as he did so. He knew his Dick inside and out—better than he knew himself or anybody else for that matter, Dick had made sure of that when their unwavering attractions to one another made themselves clear—and the only thing that Dick would do if something happened to their son was pull himself together and save all three of them. It was just what Dick did. “But it doesn’t matter. We’ll never have to know. Jackson will be fine—we’ll keep him safe and healthy. Tim already said he would be fine.”

“That’s true,” Dick hummed, and his held tilted to the side as he relaxed even more and seemed to regard their son in a new light. “He has your cheeks.”

“No, he doesn’t,” Jason’s response was immediate and harsh, and Dick felt him tense from where he was practically draped over top of the smaller man (although some how still supporting all three of them as Dick leaned back into him) and Dick’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion as his curiosity finally pulled his eyes away from the newest found love of his life.

“Yes, he does,” Dick insisted, because really, the kid had Jason’s cheeks, and it was a wonder it had taken Dick so long to notice it, seeing as all he’d done for the past four days was stare at the kid and attend to his every want and need. “What’s wrong with him having your cheeks? They’re becoming of you.”

“ _Exactly_ ,” Jason emphasized the word like it was obvious that something being warm and welcoming was a death sentence to be mourned, but Dick’s eyebrows stayed furrowed as his calculating eyes traveled over Jason’s face like he was looking for signs of trauma he hadn’t sensed, and Jason sighed as he pulled back just enough that he could step up beside Dick so the elder man wasn’t craning his neck so much to look at him as he explained. “Attractive cheeks are not a blessing, Dick. They’re a curse. Everybody wants to pinch them all of the time, and people are always embarrassing you over your smile, and no matter what the hell you do, you’re always clean and innocent looking. Our kid will always have a hard time living up to the Grayson-Todd name, and it’s all my fault because he got my dumb, chubby cheeks.”

“Your cheeks aren’t chubby,” Dick continued to frown and Jason had to remind himself not to smile at how adorable it made Dick look. No, not adorable. Nobody would ever call the Night Blood adorable (though, his son almost fit the bill). Positively alluring was a much better description, and Jason would prefer that, anyway.

“Yes, they are,” Jason didn’t even try to soften the rebuttal as he tore himself away from admiring his mate. “You’re just biased and deconditioned to trying to pinch them because you see them everyday.”

“…If you say so, little blood.”

Dick pursed his lips at Jason like he thought Jason was being completely ridiculous (which he probably did) before he turned his attention back to Jackson, reaching up to run the back of his finger over the baby-soft skin of said controversial cheeks.

“Still,” he relented after a couple of seconds of silence that Jason’s argument had at least _some_ merit. “If adorable cheeks are the only thing our pup holds against you once he gets older, I think that’ll be a good sign that we’ve done something right, Jason.”

“True,” Jason agreed with a small, relaxing sigh, because Dick was right. They had a lot of ways they could screw the whole kid thing up, and try as they might, the law of averages had to be balanced out somehow, and overly-pinchy cheeks wasn’t too bad of a way to do that in the grand scheme of things. “You know he has your eyes?”

“You guys keep saying that…” said eyes flicked up to look at Jason with intrigue before the fell back down to their smaller, sleeping counterpart, and Jason’s breath caught as he swam in their blue for a second. “…But I don’t see it.”

“That’s because you’re biased there, Dickie-bird,” Jason recovered once he was back to staring at the black of Dick’s hair and…their _baby_ , and chuckled when Dick bared his teeth and gave a small growl at the nickname. “That’s why you’re so captivated by them.”

“I’m _not_ a bird,” Dick pinned his eyes on Jason in a glare that could scare even the most hardened of superheroes and criminals, but it barely had any effect on Jason (at least, not like this). “I’m an _owl_. There’s a _difference_.”

“No, there’s not, big blood,” Jason chanced, and it was a testament to their commitment to one another and whatever emotion that had led to the child in Dick’s arms (it was _not_ love, Dick refused to admit that it was _that_ ) that Dick didn’t grab the nearest sharp object and stab it through the alpha’s heart and end his life right then and there. As it was, he narrowed his eyes even farther for a moment before he softened once again as the baby kicked itself awake in his arms with a quiet coughing noise that quickly faded into a whine and then a soft cry.

“Shh, little one, it’s okay,” Dick was quick to reassure him, his entire being shifting to focus on the boy, and the conversation he was just having with Jason was completely forgotten. “Daddy’s right here. You’re okay.”

Jackson continued to cry as he managed to free his arms from the blanket he was wrapped up in, and Dick reached out to catch one of his hands as he started rocking both of the two of them from side to side, gently.

Jason, much to Dick’s obvious pleasure, followed the motion perfectly (as he too instantly perked up at the sound of their son’s distress) and turned to face Dick—bracketing his husband’s side and bringing up a hand to help encase Jackson in their scents and make sure that he was alright as he did so.

“Oh, I know,” Dick continued to coo as he extended his thumb to brush at the baby’s tears, and Jason started patting his diapered covered bottom gently with a comforting slowness. “You’re so tired, sweetheart, and Jay-Jay and I are just so loud you can’t get any sleep at all—can you, little one? We’re sorry. We’ll settle down, we promise.”

It took a couple of minutes for Jackson to get all of his anguish out of his system, but he quieted down quickly after that, and Dick relaxed his own posture in response and brought his son up so that his forehead was pressed up against his maternal father’s scent gland at the same that Jason bent down to place a kiss to the crown of his head, “There you go, Jackson. That’s a good baby.”

Dick and Jason had agreed a long time before Jackson had been born that they would never punish him for his fears or his reactions to them like they had been by Thomas and their parents, but they had conceded that something would have to be done to condition him eventually. Neither of them had minded Jackson crying (or if Jason had, Dick had no problem puncturing the younger man’s ear drums so he wouldn’t have to listen to him), but given their line of work, they knew they had to find some kind of way to teach the pup to be quiet in case of emergencies and they had to hide, so positive reinforcement for good behavior it was.

“You know,” Jason’s lips still brushed over Jackson’s head as he talked, and his fingers played gently with the fabric of Dick’s shirt as Dick leaned back into his palm. “He’s not the only one that’s tired.”

“I know,” Dick sighed, comforted almost as much as the child was at the intimate position and content all the while that Jason was there to share it with them. Most alphas of his stature and strength would ignore their omegas and offspring except for in the act of making said offspring, and Dick was for ever reverent of the fact that Jason stood by his side all of the time and refused to take another omega—even for a night—and he leaned even farther into Jason’s embrace and knocked the top of his head against the side of Jason’s jaw gently to show it. “It’s been a long couple of days…”

And it had been, what with arguing with the family and being the constant center of attention when for once in his life all Dick had wanted was a little bit of privacy.

“…You should get some sleep.”

“You should join me,” Jason murmured as his lips travelled up to Dick’s forehead and the baby garbled sleepily at the closeness this new position gave all of them.

“No,” Dick’s answer was soft but immediate as he snapped out of the trance he realized Jason was weaving around him, and he tried to pull away from Jason, but Jason only let him get a step or two away before he tightened his hold and refused to let Dick go any farther. “I’m not putting him down, Jason. He needs me. He’ll—“

“Be okay for a couple of hours,” Jason cut him off soothingly and Dick frowned and tightened his hold on Jackson. “You’ve barely slept the last four days and you’re recovering from something, too.”

“No—“ Dick started to protest.

“Yes, Dick,” Jason nodded his head to further emphasize his point, and tried to stay as calm and rational as possible. The baby fussed in between them, let out a soft cry and kicked his feet again unhappily, and they both looked down at him in alarm for a second, afraid he was going to wake up again, but he just shifted—buried his face into the hallow of Dick’s throat and clutched tighter at the cotton of his shirt—before he settled back down again.

“See,” Dick’s eyes flashed back up to Jason’s with a heat and determination few people had ever had the privilege of seeing. “He needs me; he won’t let me go.”

“That’s just a reflex,” Jason reached up to run a thumb over Dick’s cheek almost absently, but this time, the touch didn’t do much to calm the shivering omega. “I know you’re worried about him, and I know you’d be perfectly okay holding him until he weighs a hundred and twenty-nine pounds, but you’ve got to put him down sometime, my Queen. You know better than anybody that we can’t always be around him, and he needs to be comfortable being on his own—at least for short periods of time. We’ll be right over there if he needs us, and there’s no way anybody can get anywhere near him without going through us first. He’ll be safe, I promise, but you aren’t going to be unless you get some sleep soon. You’ve been up for almost seventy-two hours straight now, and I know you’ve ripped your stitches at least twice. I can smell it.”

“But…but…what if he needs something and I don’t wake up?” Dick’s eyes flashed back down to their son as he clutched him even tighter to his chest. “What happens to him then?”

“You will,” Jason insisted.

“But—“

“You _will_ , Dick,” Jason repeated himself and finally conceded to slipping down into his alpha voice. “You _will_. I’ve been sleeping beside you for almost fifteen years now, and not once have I ever been able to so much as flinch in my sleep without waking you up. If our son cries out in the middle of the night, you _will_ wake up to see what he needs. I _promise_.”

That seemed to calm Dick some (although whether it was Jason’s words, his alpha tone, or the fact that _Jason_ was the one who had said it, Jason wasn’t sure), or at least some of the tension faded from his shoulders and the full body shaking waves subsided into small tremors. Dick looked back down at their son once again, shifting him until he was rested back in the crook of his arm, before he looked back up at Jason.

“That’s a lie,” he murmured quietly, almost complacently, and Jason’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“No, it’s not—“

“You haven’t slept beside me for the past fifteen years, you’ve left me to fend for myself and fall asleep in a cold bed to the sound of my own quiet sobs seven-hundred and sixty-eight of those nights…”

And Jason could feel his heart clench in his chest.

“Dick…” he whispered the other man’s name quietly, like a broken prayer, and Jason knew that Dick could hear all of the hurt, and self-loathing, and utter _pain_ in it, but Dick couldn’t bring himself to tear his eyes away from their son to look up at him.

“You’re lucky I don’t want to make it seven-hundred and sixty-nine.”

“Dick, you don’t—I don’t—“ Jason fumbled over his words as he shook his head back and forth and released his grip on Dick. That wasn’t where he’d wanted the conversation to go, and the last thing he wanted was for Dick to feel guilt-ed into coming to bed with him to try to get some sleep, but then Dick was looking up at him and he fell quiet again.

“You have to be the one to put him down. I can’t do it. I can hand him to you for you to put him down, but I can’t…I can’t make myself leave him alone.”

“Okay,” Jason agreed immediately, in the same quiet tones they’d been using, and brushed a hand down the omega’s bicep to help reassure him. “Are you sure you want to do this? That you’re okay with it?”

“Honestly?” Dick asked as he looked down at the baby in between them and fussed with the blanket surrounding him. “No, but you’re right. We—I need sleep, and he’s got to learn to be okay on his own and getting him to sleep in his own crib for a couple of hours is a good way to start that process.”

Dick was still nervous, Jason could tell by the way that his hand lingered over the boy’s chest regardless of the fact that it wasn’t doing anything, but his tone was resolved, and Jason had learned a long time ago to not try to pick a fight once Dick had gotten something in his head.

“Okay,” Jason nodded instead, watching and waiting patiently as Dick shifted Jackson up into what could only be called a hug as he gripped the child tighter and settled his forehead against Dick’s scent gland one last time. Dick closed his eyes as he did so, rocking back and forth the slightest bit as Jason watched him force his breaths to be slow and even, and Jason almost opened his mouth to say they didn’t need to do this again, but then Dick winced as he moved too far to one side, and Jason clamped his mouth shut.

Jackson’s birth hadn’t been an easy one, and Dick had been through all of it (plus the resulting two surgeries to stitch him back up after) without any pain medication, and Jason wasn’t about to stop him from lying down and getting some rest.

Jason resisted the urge to rush things, though. He waited for Dick to be done and ignored the shininess of his as he finally lifted Jackson up away from him and into Jason’s own arms.

“Hey, there, little man,” Jason smiled as the baby fussed in his sleep and thanked everything he could think of both good and bad that he hadn’t woken up again as Dick hovered for a moment before he put as much distance between the two of them as possible in the small room for a minute. “I know Daddy, and Aunt Cass, and I have taken turns holding you throughout the night while you sleep since you’ve been alive, but we’re going to try something different tonight, okay? We’re going to put you down in your very own crib, and daddies are going to go over and lay down on our big-boy bed, and then we’re all going to be nice and quiet and get a couple of hours of nice and peaceful sleep, and tomorrow morning we’re going to wake up and Daddy will have a big bottle of milk with your name on it, and then we’re going to go back up the big house and pawn you off on Uncle Damian for a couple of hours. Doesn’t that sound like fun?”

Jackson obviously didn’t make any kind of response because he was still sleeping and far too young to understand Jason’s words, but Jason did hear Dick snort in the background, and Jason couldn’t help but grin at that.

Of all the reactions they’d faced over the last couple of days, both Jason and Dick had been the most worried about the youngest of the Waynes, because of how possessive over Dick he was (and his dislike of Dick’s relationship with Jason), but the budding young alpha had taken to Jackson like a fish to water, and Jackson hadn’t minded the elder’s attention either.

“See, other Daddy agrees,” Jason’s smile softened as he turned his attention back to Jackson, and before he knew what he was doing, he was mimicking Dick’s actions from earlier and scenting with the young boy.

Jason didn’t hold the position for nearly as long as Dick had, but it was a solid minute or two before he could force himself to pull back and kiss gently at Jackson’s forehead—inhaling the intoxicating scents of the three of them that lingered there as he did so—before he carefully lowered Jackson down into the crib Jason and Dick had long since reinforced. It was hard to let him go, Jason was man enough to admit that, but Jason did, and he held his breath for a moment to make sure Jackson wasn’t going to wake up.

Thankfully, he didn’t, and Jason brushed his fingers over his soft hair one last time before he stood back up to his full height and turned back around…

…Only to find that Dick had rearranged half of the room when he hadn’t been paying attention.

“Not a word,” Dick warned from his place by the bathroom door, stripping out of his clothes regardless of the fact that he’d only put them on an hour before so he could change into an old t-shirt and some sweatpants of Jason’s.

“I wasn’t going to,” Jason held his hands up in a pacifying gesture as he picked around the glass vases and knickknacks on the floor over to the far side of the bed (which has been moved—how had Jason missed that?), and started to strip out of his own shirt.

“Good,” Dick declared quietly as he tried not to wince upon reaching up to pull the shirt over his head. Jason would offer to help, but that _would_ end up with a knife in somewhere it wasn’t supposed to be with how far he’d already pushed it with the whole laying down thing, and honestly, he was just happy that Dick had agreed to sleep at all. So, instead, he just leaned over to check the screen mounted in the wall that controlled all of their electronic security systems, before he stood back up and unclipped the gun holster from the elastic band of his underwear and re-clipped it back into it’s place in the bigger holster in between the mattress of the bed and frame as he slid down underneath of the covers.

Honestly, it was more of a nest at that point than a bed—the pregnancy had been close to impossible to get through with the amount of nesting that Dick had wanted to do; it wasn’t that bad around their little cottage towards the back of the Wayne Grounds or up at the Manor because Dick already felt safe and at home, but some of the members of the Crime Syndicate had been down right appalled when they’d showed up at a scene only to find a practically purring Dick hunkered down and preening with all of the dead bodies piled around himself and woven in and out of each other in a literal nest like he was some kind of twisted bird—but Jason didn’t care. As long as it was warm and comfortable, and there was enough room that Dick could wrap himself around Jason in the middle of the night, Jason was more than content, and it seemed that Dick was that way, too, especially as he grabbed a last pillow off of the dresser and picked his way over to his side of the bed.

“If somebody breaks in and steals our child because I’m not over there to protect him, I’m never speaking to you again.”

“Okay,” Jason agreed, turning on his side and lifting his arm as Dick dropped down onto the bed and snuggled into his chest. Dick sighed as he contorted himself into a comfortable position and the smell of him quickly blocked everything else out, and Jason pressed a kiss to his forehead in response. “But I think we should get some sleep now.”

“Fine,” Dick mumbled into his chest and Jason thought that was going to be all of it, until Dick gave another sigh and pushed back away from Jason’s arms.

“Hey, what are you…” Jason started to ask Dick what he was doing, but his words trailed off as Dick turned over, and Jason realized the answer to his own question.

“Want to be able to see him, in case somebody breaks in,” Dick mumbled in explanation as he winced anyway. “I want to have a clear path.”

“…Okay,” Jason agreed with a gentle kiss to Dick’s hair as Dick settled back down and relented to the weight of Jason’s arm around him once more. “If that’ll help you sleep better, then of course. Whatever you need.”

“Thank you, Jay-Jay,” Dick captured Jason’s hand in his own and brought it up to his lips to kiss at Jason’s knuckles and palm, and it was the most affectionate the two of them had ever been for any extended period of time and Jason _liked_ it.

“You’re welcome, my Queen,” Jason pressed another kiss into Dick’s hair, and mourned the fact that he couldn’t do more. “You know…one day after you’ve healed…and it doesn’t hurt for you to move anymore…we’re going to let Tim and Damian and Cass and maybe even Thomas take Jackson for the day…and I’m going to bring you back here where we can be alone…and I’m going to love you for hours straight—no pain, no torture, just… _love_ —the way it’s supposed to be, just for a little while. I know you like the rough stuff, and I’ll let you hold me down for however long you want to afterwards, too, but…just once…would you be okay with that?”

Dick didn’t respond for a minute, which worried Jason, because he knew the man hadn’t fallen asleep and Jason was really stepping out on a limb with the whole “making love” thing—it wouldn’t have been the first time Jason would have referred to what was happening between the two of them as love; but Dick refused to use those word to refer to what they did, just like he refused to use the one word in any other capacity, and usually Jason would agree, _mating_ would have been a much more accurate term for the way the two of them chose to play, even considering the instinctual edge to their bond; but those times were fewer and farther in between and incredibly intimate in the emotional toll they took and were never more than a spur-of-the-moment thing—but at the same time, Dick only tensed under Jason’s arm the slightest bit, and he didn’t turn around and try to throttle Jason, so Jason wasn’t sure exactly how he was taking it.

“I…” Jason waited for Dick to respond, waited for him to collect his thoughts in the stifling silence, and listened to the drag of his tongue over his lips before he tried again.

“Yes, love?”

“Can you…would you…tell me more?”

“You want to hear more?” Jason found himself sitting up a little bit so he could look down at Dick, whose head was pillowed on his hand not encased in Jason’s. He wasn’t trying to make Dick more uncomfortable, but part of him couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Yeah,” Dick gave a little nod of his head, looking up at Jason with a more open and trusting look on his face than Jason had ever seen before. “I do. You…the way you describe making love…it sounds…nice— _calming_ , and…and it’s only been a couple of days, but…I miss you.”

For the second time that night, Jason got lost in those beautiful eyes even though he couldn’t really see their color in the dark, and this time he broke his own revere so he could lean down to press his lips to Dick’s.

“Yes, Dick,” he pulled away to lock eyes with his husband again. “Yes, I’ll tell you more.”

And so he did. He lied back down on his pillow and pressed his face back into Dick’s hair, and relaxed even farther when Dick pushed back into him again, leaving no space in between any parts of them. Any other night, he wouldn’t have hesitated to pull Dick back against him, of his own free will, but power on as Dick may, he was still recovering from Jackson’s birth, and Jason could only imagine how sensitive Dick was at the moment and didn’t feel like getting a knife to the gut for accidentally hurting him or pushing him too far. The words came naturally to Jason—almost as naturally as the begs for more when he and Dick switched roles and concerns for the night—and he let them tumble out of his mouth without abandon for as long as he could, holding Dick as tightly as he dared without fearing hurting the other man, and enjoyed the way that Dick’s fingers trailed up and down his bare forearm absently.

Jason only got about a half an hour of fun before Dick had relaxed the rest of the way and was falling asleep in his arms and he had to stop, but Jason didn’t mind. Dick sleeping was what he had wanted all along, and he was tired, too, so eventually he stopped talking altogether and focused all of his attention on pressing kisses into Dick’s hair until the omega was literally purring with contentment. Jason took a moment after that to focus his sleepy attention back on their son—listened until he could hear his faster, shallower, breaths whistling in-between Dick’s slower ones; looked to make sure that his little body was in the middle of the bed where he left it, and the crib and all of it’s bedding was still where it was supposed to be; and sniffed the air for any hint of blood, or stress hormones, or signs of a soiled diapered—before he deemed that everything was okay and slipped back down to Dick’s side and nuzzled into his Queen’s shoulder blades.

Dreams were pulling at the edges of his own consciousness when he felt Dick shift underneath of him, but he couldn’t be bothered to do much other than grunt when Dick whispered his name.

“Hey, Jay?”

“Hng?”

“Thomas is going to try to take him when he gets older…isn’t he?”

Dick didn’t offer any more of an explanation as to what he was talking about, and Jason didn’t need to ask, he knew exactly what Dick was talking about.

“Not if I have anything to say about it,” was the only honest answer that Jason could give that wouldn’t stress Dick out even farther in his state, and Jason worried for a second that all of his hard work for the night had been undone in just fourteen simple words, but then Dick was ducking his head down to kiss at Jason’s hand again clumsily and Jason was returning the gesture to Dick’s t-shirt covered shoulder before they both finally settled back down and let sleep overtake them as easily as it had their son.

Jackson would not be the next Talon, no matter what Thomas wanted. Not while Jason and Dick were still around.

**Author's Note:**

> Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics applied to the Earth-3 universe is a very intriguing thing for me. This is my first foray into Earth-3, so sorry if it's a little weird or awkward! I actually wrote this a long time ago, but put off editing it in favor of working on my Nesting series.  
> The knickknacks and vases on the floor are a last ditch (legitimate) “security system”. If anyone were somehow able to circumvent their electronic security systems, they would have to step around all of the things on the floor (or risk breaking them and waking Jason or Dick up), and those extra couple of seconds might give Jason or Dick an advantage.  
> The comment about it being the longest Jason and Dick have been affectionate with each other is referring to the pregnancy as a whole, not just this isolated evening.  
> As always, thank you for taking the time to read, and please let me know you think!


End file.
